The Knight and the Maiden Fair
by Aaron-Hinton
Summary: A noble knight tried to win his loves hand again.


Chapter 1  
Once upon a time there was a knight And a maiden fair. So the knight wasn't the greatest knight ever But he loved his maiden was of an unparalleled beauty. The knight at one point had been with the maiden but was forced to go because he shamed himself in her eyes. He crossed through a dark and treacherous forest to another castle and waited there to try and regain his honor. The maiden played in the yard me rode her horse here and there. The maiden had two cats, a fat black one and an orange one that pranced back and forth around her feet. The maiden spent her days reading and working while the knight trained and contemplated his life. One day the knight sent a little bird with a note attached to it to the maiden to let her know he was still around and that he missed her. The maiden responded and the knight wondered if it was time to try and recross the forest to try and regain his maiden fair. Sometimes he saddled his horse and set out provisions for the ride only to at the last minute realize that he would either need the maidens permission or that the utmost haste wood be needed to save his maiden fair before he could go to her. The knight found a kitten one day while near the edge of the forest. A little black fellow he named Ser Lando. The knight bided his time and sent messages to his maiden fair and felt the utmost joy at her replies. He did work here and there while always remembering his maidens face. He ran the length of the castle and the surrounding grounds. Every night he wrote the maiden a letter. Sometimes he sent them, sometimes he didn't. He read every word the maiden sent him and He felt her joys and her pains. He wanted nothing more then to lift her high and hold her for the rest of their lives. To see the joy in her eyes. To watch her run and leap into his arms .To smile back at her and know that everything in those moments was right with the world. But now was not yet that time. So the knight waited and worked and wrote the maiden. He always let her know that she was never far from his thought and that his love for her burned with a heat so fierce that nothing could stand before it. Then one morning the knight awoke to a letter. The maiden had requested him to ride out after his many beseechings. The knight then carefully packed his provisions making sure to bring gifts for his love. The knight rode the forest knowing that it was the most frightening place one could imagine going through. The woods surrounded him on all sides and were dark. Even in the full of the sun, the light never reached the forest floor. Even in the full of the sun, the light never reached the forest floor. The knight carefully made his way to the maiden on the first night of his trip through the forest, His doubts and fears riding with him. He lit a small fire in the forest to allow his horse to rest and ate a small amount of food . He wondered what his maiden fair was doing as he sat on his bed roll. He thought of her smell and the feel of her hair and smiled. He imagined her laying beside him. Her small frame against his as they lay with his arm around her. He smiled and let himself drift of to sleep. He awoke the next morning and dressed making sure he wore his armor for the forest itself wasn't just the danger but the creatures and men who roved through it. He wondered if his maiden was safe and ok in her castle. She liked to roam and see the creatures of the forest. He usually rode with her but their separation had left him without knowledge of her safety. He rode with the kitten perched on his saddle as well.

Chapter 2  
the knight was in the dark forest riding onward toward his beloved maiden. The maiden though wandered her castle tired and confused. She had sent for the knight but was unsure of her feelings, For the knight had hurt her deeply. During the last time they had been together she had been hurt and sad and the knight had seemed maiden felt she had done everything to gather the knights favor but he never seemed to quite catch on. So she paced the castle and played with the black and orange cats. She exercised and looked out upon the land and even went exploring in the woods nearby. Not the dark woods but a more beautiful and less menacing cove of trees that was near by. Where ever she went the two cats always followed her. They lay with her at night and she talked with them to try and work out her feelings and fears. One night she stood out on the balcony of the castle wall and looked out across the forest wondering where exactly her knight was and if he truly meant what he said in the letters that he sent. She knew that his love for her was true and fierce but she worried about his dedication to her and if he would become distant again. As she looked she noticed a small cook fire and wondered if the knight was close. He made a slow pace as he is to pick his way across the forest and Ser Lando riding with him didn't exactly make things easier. He occasionally had to stop and collect the kitten from the ground or to allow the kitten to play with him. Having the kitten with him helped him feel less afraid in the dark forest that separated the castle. As he made his way down by a stream that ran through he forest he heard the snap of a twig and turned in the direction of the sound. The kitten jumped down the horse and ran up a tree to hide as a bowman drew on the knight. Identify yourself yelled the bowman, and the knight gave his name and titles. The bowman lowered his bow and introduced himself as Sir surlig a fellow knight traveling the forest. He apologized to the knight as they retrieved Ser Lando from his hiding spot in the tree. The knight talked of his maiden fair and of the problems and worries he had upon trying to recount her favor. He told the other knight of how the two of them had stopped talking and that he was unsure of how they had drifted apart the way they had. The next morning the two knights rode together for the forest was still a dangerous place. Sir surlig told the knight what he thought and gave suggestions to the man. He told him that patience must be had and above all talking and understanding was the most important thing that two people could have between each other. As they entered a clearing their luck ran out and they encountered a band of outlaws .

Chapter 3

Ser Lando jumped from he saddle at the sound of the drawing of swords. He didn't wanna get squished and the noises scared him. He ran up a near by tree and watched as the battle happened in the clearing. The knights were outnumbered but did have a slight element of surprise. One bowman was able to get off a shot that hit the brave knight in the took the arrow and continued to fight the bandits. Many minutes later the bandits lay either dying or had been driven off. The knight fell from his horse and sir surlig rushed to his side. The wound was bad but didn't appear to be life threatening to Surlig. The knight looked up at him and asked how bad it was. Surlig told him and then told him they'd have draw the arrow out. The two knight worked together and patched up the knight as best the could. Another night passed with the two knights talking. Surlig discussed his lady fair and the problems they had gone through. The knights rode together for two more days before they reached a fork in the trail. Surlig pointed in one direction and told the knight that he had to go on this way for his lady love and their child was in that urged the knight to remember,bed that patience and communication with his lady love were most important. He also told him that sometimes you have to just let things go and hope for the best. That sometimes you just had to live one day at a time. As sir surlig rode away the knight took stock of his equipment. He had the gifts for his lady love. Lando on his saddle. Rope, his dagger, some potions for is ills, and his sword. He bedded down for the night and lit a huge roaring fire and took just a hair too much of the pain potion. He awoke the next afternoon with Lando licking face trying to fervently wake him. The knight forced himself to his feet and gave the kitten his meal and thought of the dreams he had the night before. Part of him wanted to turn back. He had passed the halfway point but his fears and uncertainty were beginning to get to him and the dreams hadn't helped. He dressed himself best he could and picked up sir Lando. He petted the kitten eliciting and gentle purr from him. He mumbled to the kitten. Your a good boy aren't you. Only afraid when you have to be . The knight rode the whole night through. He didn't wanna stop despite the pain in his arm. He was worried about the pain potion after that. Half a days ride from the maidens castle he finally was forced to stop and make camp. He laid out his bedroll and looked at his equipment again. He contemplated life and did his best to keep his spirits up. The pain in his shoulder and his general fears about the next day keeping him awake. He laid out his bedroll and looked at his equipment again. He contemplated life and did his best to keep his spirits up. The pain in his shoulder and his general fears about the next day keeping him awake. Lando curled up on his chest and he petted the kitten absent mindedly and was soon asleep. The knight awoke and made up his camp. As he got his things together he spied several pretty flowers and cut the, of his maiden fair. He got on his horse and pushed on. Within hours he was reaching the edge of the dark forest and could see the entry to his beloveds castle.

Chapter 4

The knight sat at the edge of the dark forest. He looked out upon his maiden fairs castle .He sat there for a few minutes contemplating. He was terrified of going to her. For his love burned brightly but he didn't know how he felt or suspected that she no longer loved him still. So he sat at the edge of the forest and looked at Ser Lando. Ser Lando he asked shall I Go forward and see my Lady love. The kitten purred affectionately and the knight spurred his horse on. Within the hour he arrived at the gate if the great castle. He was terrified of entering the castle for it belonged to his lady loves parents. So he sat outside the gate and looked upon the castle. He felt the eyes of the warriors within the castle upon him. He took strength from his love of his lady fair and called out to The gate keeper. The gate keeper responded that the lady would be forth shortly. The knight sat upon his horse and waited. He heard his lady fair long before he saw her. His heart lifted at the sound of her voice. But solemnly, he waited . He saw her appear and smiled brightly. Her beauty was still Beyond compare. He shouted up to her" hello my maiden fair. My heart belongs to you for All time." She looked over the battlements of the castle and her reply came shortly. I know of your love for me but that is not enough. The gates shall be sealed against you until you can prove your devotion and love of me. The knight looked up and felt the pain in his ladies eyes. What can I do my lady he impeached. She looked upon him and said that she had been hurt for many a moon because of his actions before. That she was unsure of her ability to trust the knight. So the maids looked upon the knight her eyes full of longing and fear. The knight looked Upon the maiden his eyes full of longing and fear as well. He looked upon her and asked my maiden what can I do to prove my devotion and love for you,. What can I do to regain your trust and to hold you again in my arms? The maiden looked upon the knight. And she began to weep. I don't know she said. The knight also began to weep. My lady he said I will do anything for you. She looked upon him and wiped her eyes. Sir knight she began I want you to vanquish the demon within the forest that caused anger and hatred within my people. For he had gained a foothold within your heart and caused you to speak most foul to me. The knight hung his head in shame. Yes my lady he replied. The demon shall be my first task. Secondly the lady replied you will defeated the demon of sloth for he had infiltrated this land as well. And third she said you will defeat the darkness that had overtaken this land in the form of sadness that had overtaken my Heart and yours. The knight looked upon his beloved and felt his boulder ache. He smiled upon her. And at the end of my road I hope to Hold you again and to feel Your warmth in my arms. I will do these tasks you ask of me my lady. The lady smiled and spoke to the knight. You must complete these tasks quickly for I wont stay in this castle for long waiting for you to finish. The lady smiled and spoke to the knight. You must complete these tasks quickly for I wont stay in this castle for long. waiting for you to finish. The knight sat upon his horse with ser Lando and felt the weight of those words. The knight looked upon his maiden fair. For my love for you burns brighter than the light of. Thousand torches. She looked at the night her tears silently streaming down her face as she fought conflicting emotions. She wanted to see the knight and feel his arms around her but she feared what that would mean. She didn't wanna come off as needing the knight or wanting him. She knew that he would b would have a long hard road up prove that he could be trusted. He has hurt her deeply during their last few talks if they could be called that. The knight looks upon his maiden fair and says I shall do these tasks. He looks down. At ser Lando. We have more adventuring l do I suppose he says to the kitten. He blows he beloved a kiss. I shall return when. I have defeated the demons my lady. With that us turned to the dark forest and ride back into it once more.

Chapter 5

the knight sat in the saddle and looked upon the kitten. The maiden has commanded us to defeat these demons Ser Lando. The knight smiled ruefully at the little kitten me flexed the fingers on his hand. It had hurt being turned away from the castle. He wasn't sure what he had expected. He had crushed the maiden and hurt her grievously the last time he had seen her. His arm ached where the arrow had gone through it. He took one last longing look at the castle and rode back into the forest. The forest closed in around him as he rode back into its inky depths. He truly had no idea how to slay the demons that the maiden had commanded him to and even if he knew he had no clue where to find them. He stopped the horse and took a deep breathe and looked around as the darkness of the forest began to get to him. He thought of the maiden and began to ride forward again. The maiden ran from the battlements of the castle and cried in her bed chambers. Seeing the knight had brought back her hurt feelings. She looked up as the fat black cat curled up against her and purred in her sweet loving way. She stroked the cats head and looked into her deep and caring eyes. I don't know what to do she said aloud to the cat. She paced the length of her room and spoke to the cats trying to figure out her feelings. She cared for the knight, there was no doubt about that. However she was no longer sure of her love of the knight. Perhaps he had hurt her just too badly. She frowned and lowered her head the tears coming to her eyes once again. She missed her knights arms around her and his sweet words. The maiden laid upon her bed and closed her eyes. Sleep would help her and she let her mind wander and sleep came. The knight on the other hand continued plodding on, letting his horse pick its way through the forest without his help.


End file.
